1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for performing a vector control of an induction motor.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a method of performing a vector control of an induction motor using a rotor resistance of the induction motor. However, it is necessary to perform temperature compensation on the rotor resistance since the rotor resistance varies with the temperature. It is difficult to directly detect an actual rotor resistance or the rotor temperature in operating the motor. Thus, in order to determine the rotor resistance, there has been proposed a method of estimating the rotor temperature based on a present value or historical values of a torque current of the motor and a predetermined thermal constant such as a thermal time constant, so that the rotor resistance is determined based on the estimated rotor temperature (e.g. JP 7-67400A).
Further, there has been proposed a method of determining the rotor temperature based on a detected stator temperature, a heat conduction amount estimated using heat conduction models of the stator and the rotor, and a heat loss of the rotor, so that the rotor resistance is determined based on the rotor temperature (e.g. JP 10-23799A). Further, there is known a method of calculating the rotor temperature based on detected temperatures of the stator and ambience thereof to compensate a slip frequency based on the calculated rotor temperature (e.g. JP 1-174286A).
Moreover, there is known a method of determining a temperature compensation amount based on a detected stator temperature and a reference temperature thereof, and calculating the rotor resistance after temperature compensation based on the determined temperature compensation amount and a rotor resistance at the reference temperature, so that the slip frequency is obtained based on the calculated rotor resistance (e.g. JP 2707680B).
In the above conventional vector control of the induction motor, the rotor resistance is obtained by calculation using estimated values or models. Thus, the processing for obtaining the slip frequency is complicated since the rotor resistance is obtained by the calculation.